Opening/Fathoms Below (The Little Husky Merdog version)
(We open on a beautiful, yet cloudy, day at sea. After a flock of seagulls flew by, a pod of dolphins were happily jumping in the seawater and then happily disappeared beneath the waves when a ship came into view. On board, sailors were singing away happily) Sailors: I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho Look out, lad, a merdog be waitin' for you In mysterious fathoms below (On the deck was a male anthro wolfdog with a baby male T-Rex. The male anthro wolfdog has. He is Balto. And the baby male T-Rex with him has red eyes and purple scales with a light purple underbelly. He is Chomper. As they stood there, they happily let the sea wind blow on them) Balto: Isn't this great? The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face.... A perfect day to be at sea! Chomper : Indeed, Balto! Smells great even! Balto: Don't you agree, Boris? (Concerned) Boris? (A male goose turned to Balto, and right now, he looked seasick. The male goose is white feathered with a Russian accent, an orange beak and orange legs, and black tips on his wings. He is Boris, Balto's friend) Boris: (Trying to stay positive) Oh yeah.... Delightful.... (Then, after Boris finished puking on the side, they saw a sailor come up) Sailor: A fine strong wind and a following sea. King Butch and Queen Annabelle must be in a good mood today Balto: (Curiously) King Butch and Queen Annabelle? Sailor: Why, the rulers of the merdogs, lad. Thought every good sailor knew about them (Boris frowned at him while Balto and Chomper got interested) Boris: Hmph! Merdogs! Captain Balto, pay no attention to this nautical nonsense. Sailor: But it ain't nonsense, it's the truth! I'm tellin' you, down in the depths o' the ocean they live there! (He waved a fish he held with his hand wildly, letting the fish slip out of his hand and slapping onto Boris' face. Then, the fish jumped off the ship) Sailors: Heave, ho Heave, ho In mysterious fathoms below (Once in the water, the fish sighed in relief, then swam away happily) The Little Mermaid Parodies Studios Present.... The Little Husky Merdog (Meanwhile, in the ocean kingdom of Atlantica at the ocean floor, sea creatures of all shapes and sizes swam toward a palace and gathered in the auditorium. A fanfare was heard and a half duck, half octopus named Donald Duck came up on stage, then cleared his throat) Donald: Their royal majesties, King Butch and Queen Annabelle! (Then, riding on a clamshell being pulled by two dolphins, swimming over a crowd were a merdog king and merdog queen. The male merdog is. He is Butch, king of Atlantica. The female merdog has. She is Annabelle, queen of Atlantica and Butch's sister. Butch also carried a gold trident. His trident sparkled as they went to, what looked like, a chandelier. He shot it to make it glow and several sparks came out of it, down to the audience harmlessly as they began cheering) Donald: And presenting the distinguished court composer, Squidward Tentacles! (Kazoos played as a blue anthro octopus wearing a brown short-sleeved flap-collared shirt named Squidward Tentacles entered as the audience cheered. He arrived to the two rulers at the balcony) Annabelle: I must say, we're really looking forward to this performance, Squidward. Squidward: (Bowing) You're majesties, this will be the finest concert I've ever conducted. All of your daughters are spectacular. Annabelle: (Chuckling) Especially our little Jenna. Butch: Indeed. She has such a beautiful voice. Squidward: (Chuckling) Yes. (Mumbles to himself as he swam to the conductor's stand) If only she'd show up for rehearsals once in a while. (The octopus then swam up to the conductor's stand, places down his musical sheet, grabbed the baton, tapped it, and began the concert. Three clamshells appeared and out came six female merdogs. As the concert began, the female merdogs started singing. They are Rita, Georgette, Perdita, Lady, Sasha la Fleur, and Colleen, Butch and Annabelle's daughters and nieces) Daughters: We are the daughters and nieces of Butch and Annabelle Great father and aunt who loved and named us well Rita Rita: La-la-la-la-la Daughters: Georgette Georgette: La-la-la-la-la Daughters: Perdita Perdita: La-la-la Daughters: Lady Lady: La-la-la Daughters: Sasha Sasha: La-la-la Daughters: Colleen Colleen: La-la-la Daughters: And then there is our youngest in her musical debut Our seventh little sister, we're presenting her to you To sing a song Squidward wrote, her voice is like a bell She's our sister, Jen.... (Then, to everyone's horror as they gasped, no one was in the last clamshell. Squidward and Annabelle were shocked as well as Butch frowned with anger) Butch: (Angrily) JENNA!! (Then everything went black) Coming up: Jenna and her friends explore a sunken ship for human treasures when they meet up with a trio of friendly vegetarian sharks. Then the lead shark, Bruce, accidentally smells one of Jenna's friends, Marshall's nose blood, he chases them, making them escape while Bruce is held down. Then Jenna's group meet up with their crow friend named Jeremy to ask him about the two treasures they found. All the while, a familiar evil female merdog hatches a scheme while her two eel henchmen are watching Jenna. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies